Ikabula
Ikabula was a tribe from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. With a clear divide from its formation on Day 8, the Millenials soon gained control after some miscommunications. However, the minority Gen X duo were savvy enough to find the cracks in the group and make big moves. Their tribe colour was green. Members *Dusk the last member of the post-unmerge Sook Jai tribe to be voted out during Survivor: Thailand II. *Gail the Runner-Up of Survivor: Worlds Apart who would've won if Byron hadn't dominated with immunity wins. *Mac the first boot of Survivor: The Amazon due to three mini alliances being created. *Skyler from Survivor: The Amazon as part of the ill-fated Tambaqui tribe who was able to make it to the merge. *Tasha, a strong and independent athlete who also takes care of her three children. *Tatianna, a successful LA producer whose goal is to be apart of The Real Housewives. Tribe History On Day 8, the Millenials vs. Gen X division ended and the remaining eighteen castaways were split into the new Vanua, Takali and expanded green Ikabula tribe. Ikabula consisted of Dusk, Mac and Skyler from the Millenial tribe and Gail, Tasha and Tatianna from the Gen X tribe. At their first challenge together on Day 10, Ikabula lost and had to go to tribal council. With a 3-3 split between original alliances, it appeared that the votes would be tied. Tatianna wanted to vote out Mac but Tasha and Gail wanted to vote out Skyler. When the girls did not talk to each other about the plan first, the votes ended up being 3-2-1 against Tatianna and she was sent home. With the Legacy Advantage in her pockets, Tatianna chose to will it to Patricia in the hopes that she would be able to use it. The tribe then won the next challenge, but lost during the Day 15 Double Tribal Council. Skyler and Mac had a dispute about who to vote for from the Gen X duo. This created such a scene that the boys voted for each other and forced to tribe to pick sides. Mac had more allegiance to Gail and Tasha and was seen as a better physical player if they were to win more challenges. Skyler remained close with Dusk but this was not enough and the trio voted Skyler out. Luckily for them, Ikabula then won the next immunity challenge. By Day 20, the three tribes merged where Gail and Tasha were reunited with the Gen Xers and Dusk and Mac with the Millenials. After constant shifts in power from both major alliances, Gail and Dusk were voted out in seventh and sixth places respectively. Mac was a key strategist throughout the merge and when he couldn't win the last immunity challenge, was voted out because of his gameplay threatening the others. Tasha ended up as Co Runner-Up after earning zero of ten jury votes, but was able to win a couple of immunities and never received a vote against her. Trivia *Ikabula is the second tribe in Survivor to neither be a starting tribe nor a merged tribe, following Angkor from Survivor: Cambodia. Category:Tribe Category:Millenials vs. Gen X Tribes